Princess X Runt: A Dream Come True
by tohodynasty
Summary: Princess "Terra" has returned and has been accepted into the Western pack for her role in mothering Runt and abandoning the ways of her father's rogue pack. Note: I had to reupload this one twice because for some reason, a bunch of random unintelligible text shown up the first time I uploaded the story. So that's why the story here isn't told in separate long paragraphs.


Runt's vision was blurred after he opened his eyes. He looked upward towards the evening sky and struggled nervously, feeling his four legs being restrained. The vine holding his legs together was bound so firmly and a low whimper was uttered as Runt heard rustling in the tall grass nearby.

"Help! I need help!" Runt yelled out toward the grass. The adolescent pup continued to writhe on the ground and as he fell over on his side, he noticed a familiar blur of brown sprinting a short distance away. "Princess?! Is that you? Help!"

The sleek and mature brown Alpha emerged slowly from a gap in the grass and her tail was swishing side to side. "Runt, Runt, Runt... How many times must I tell you to call me by my birth name, hmm? Princess was just so... believably frustrating. Call me Terra, hon."

Terra walked over to her restrained prey and circled him with a semi-naughty/semi-erotic grin spread across her face. Runt strained to watch her every move and whined, "What are you going to do to me? I thought you were my friend?"

"Of course I'm your friend. But recently, I've wanted to become more than that with you. And now it's that time." Terra spoke softly to her victim.

"I don't get what you're saying." Responded Runt.

Terra sat on her bottom in front of Runt and she pressed a claw against the restraining vine. "That one moment in every pup's life where he or she realizes that there's more fun to be had than, say... climbing trees or going on little adventures with your pals. You get what I'm saying, pup?"

She cut the vine in half and let it fall, then used her muzzle to spread Runt's two back legs. Runt shivered uncomfortably from feeling Terra's large paw press against his sheath. He heard her softly whisper, "Relax, pup. This won't take too long."

Terra stroked her paw gently against Runt's privates. She heard him moan faintly, then stretched her head out towards him while continuing her gentle rub. Runt felt her close presence and opened his eyes as Terra licked his muzzle with love. Instinct took over and Runt licked her face responsively, also feeling a new sensation between his legs.

Terra moved her paw up and down still, a tad more firmer than when she started. Runt's nerves soon calmed and he said to his partner, "Ooohhhhh, Terra... Please don't stop." Terra licked Runt's muzzle again and kept on with rubbing his sheath. Her claws trailed through the Omega's soft white underfur as she soon began to feel the warm, wet sensation of Runt's protruding penis.

Runt suddenly gasped out loud. He felt Terra's paw wrap itself gently but firmly around his cock. She then asked, "Where first, my mouth or between my legs?"

Runt moaned, "Mouth first."

Terra smiled and looked back down, gently lifting up Runt's penis to her mouth. She began by warmly licking the tip with her rough, wet tongue and felt Runt's body tense up. Terra looked back towards his face while licking him and listened to him speak her name between moans. "Ohh, Terra... Ohh, Terra... That feels good, yeah..." Runt moaned, feeling his partner's tongue lick away from the tip and down the length of his cock.

"Tell me when you're ready to cum. You'll know it when you feel it." Terra told Runt after licking back up his shaft. Runt only nodded, then felt his whole cock being taken gently into Terra's hot mouth. Runt's back arched. Terra's warm breath bathed him as she sucked up and down passionately. Her paw loosened and moved down towards Runt's sheath, then began softly stroking him while feeling the penis in her mouth steadily getting harder.

She released it for a moment and told Runt, "Since this is your first time, I'll forgive if it starts happening too soon."

Runt nodded. Terra went back down and took it back in her mouth while continuing to massage his sheath. Her ears stayed perked up, waiting for Runt to speak up when he was ready.

While she kept sucking on his cock, Runt felt a new sensation and moaned just loud enough to where only Terra could hear. "I'm cummin', I'm about to cum..." He said.

Terra nodded and pulled her mouth away from his penis. Then she moved her paw back up and wrapped it around him, followed by quickly stroking his penis up and down. Ribbons of wolf semen shot from Runt's cock and splashed against her nose, mouth, muzzle and face. Terra smiled and licked the excess cum off of Runt's penis and sheath, then began licking what she could off of her face and muzzle. She said to him, "Good pup."

After a short while of relaxation, Runt rolled over and got to his feet with his penis still hard and protruded. Terra sat close by, using her paw to wipe what was left of Runt's ejaculate off her face. She looked at Runt while licking her paw and gave a toothy grin. "Does Runty Wunty want more?" She teasingly asked after she stood up.

Runt nodded and moved close to Terra. His body brushed against hers softly as Terra licked his lower back. Then she slowly but seductively lifted up her tail and a strong, attractive scent was sent straight up Runt's nose. The excited wolf adolescent followed the very short, musky trail until it led him to Terra's warm behind.

The view was more than enough to make Runt's tail wag, tongue drool and cock stay straight. Terra's pussy was softly brushed against from Runt's mouth and she felt a short rush of ecstasy move through her body. She wagged her tail, moaning as Runt licked between the lips of her vagina. Runt spoke softly while licking her, "Mmm, you taste so good."

Terra giggled and moaned simultaneously, feeling her wet vaginal juices drip. "You didn't taste too bad yourself, puppy. But imagine how much more satisfying it would be if you did more than just dine on me." Terra turned her head around to face Runt and winked teasingly. Runt moved away from her crotch at a slow pace and watched her bend over with her tail still elevated.

The teen pup mounted Terra and his front legs wrapped themselves around her waist. Runt pushed his cock carefully and gently into Terra's wet pussy, allowing her warmth to bathe him. Terra felt his tongue lick her back and returned the loving gesture by brushing his face with her tail after he pulled back. She then whispered just clear enough for Runt to hear, "Make me your wife. Fuck my pussy and make me your wife eternal."

Runt obeyed and began slow, heavy thrusts inside her. Terra moaned lustfully and kept on swishing her tail over Runt's face and head as he had sex with her. Her erotic scent wafted from the breeze caused by her wagging tail. "Ohh, baby... You smell so fantastic." Runt spoke while fucking her from behind, feeling the juices of her silent orgasm wash his cock completely and increasing his thrusting movement.

Terra's body laid down with her chest and stomach gently on the ground. Loud moans and gasps of lust and passion yelped from her lungs every two seconds she felt Runt's cock massage between her lips and slam into her G-Spot. "Oh, fuck!" She yelled as she ejaculated again.

Runt kept hitting into her pussy hard, reaching his muzzle out to bite softly over Terra's neck. Terra's body heaved heavily and she faintly whimpered, "Runt... You're so big for your age. If you know what I mean."

Her sex partner licked where he had delivered his love bite and forced himself even harder against her G-Spot. Terra yelped again, even louder than before. Her pussy started to constrict Runt's penis and she pulled him in further, telling him to ejaculate. The knot was achieved and both wolves howled as Runt's cum was inseminated inside Terra.

A little over a minute later after the tie had broken, Runt pulled away from Terra's dripping crotch and his penis disappeared back within the sheath. He watched Terra shakily get back on her paws and walked over beside her. She grinned as Runt licked her cheek. Terra licked him in loving return. "I love you, Runt." She said. Runt replied in the same gentle tone, "I love you, too."

Then they nuzzled noses softly.


End file.
